The Captain's Daughter
by RosetheOwl
Summary: Rose Harkness is Captain Jack's daughter. Once she finds him after her Mother's death her life is turned upside down. My first attempt at writing for Torchwood. Please Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

**Hello fellow authors. I'm back with another idea for a story. This is an AU meaning that Tosh, Owen and Ianto won't die. I know Torchwood was first aired in 2006 but I'm going to have this set in 2014. Also I haven't seen that much of Torchwood so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Torchwood Tosh, Owen and Ianto would still be alive. **

* * *

It all started in Cardiff, Wales. I had been walking around by the water tower for a few hours wondering what I should I do. I knew that I had to find my Dad but where should I start? I had asked the police if they knew anything about Torchwood or Captain Jack Harkness but the only information they could give me was that Torchwood was Special Ops and the only Captain Jack Harkness they could find on record had disappeared in 1941. After leaving the police I walked around for a while and decided to look around the water tower. I hadn't found anything. Maybe I should just give up and find a way to get home. I heard a door open behind me and heard a voice. I turned around staring at a man in a suit.

"Do you need something?"  
"Well I was wondering if you knew a Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Why?"

"I'm his daughter."  
"Can you wait here for a moment."

While I waited I wondered if he knew my Dad. Unless the police were right and he disappeared in 1941 to never be seen or heard from again. But that couldn't be possible? Could it? If he _had_ disappeared in 1941 he never would have met my Mom and I never would have been born. I noticed that the man in the suit had returned.

"Come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see when we get there."

I followed him into a very ordinary tourist center. He locked the door behind us and went over to the desk in the center of the room. I'm assuming he pushed a button because a wall near the desk started moving. I followed the man in the suit down a dimly lit hallway into an elevator.

"Who are you?"  
"Ianto Jones."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I think I'll leave the explaining to your Dad."

We exited the elevator walked through a gear shaped door and an iron and gate and entered one of the biggest rooms I've ever been in. It was filled with desks , computers, and staircases. We weren't alone there was also a tall man wearing a grey WWII coat.

"Ianto."  
"Jack."  
"I didn't know we were expecting a visitor."

The man in the grey coat told Ianto to go back upstairs while we talked in his office. He had a huge office. He sat on one side of his desk while I sat on the other. There seemed to be an awkward silence. We had so much to say to each other but we had no idea how to say it

"Who are you?"  
"I'm your daughter, Rose. Who are you?"  
"I'm your Dad. Captain Jack Harkness."  
"It took me years to find you. I've been looking for you since I was eight."  
"Eight?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you decide to look for me now?"  
"I didn't have another choice. Mom died a few months ago so I decided to look for you. She gave me a vortex manipulator. She said it would help me find you."

I felt tears burning as I thought about Mom. But that was in the past and there wasn't any way I could change it. I hadn't even noticed that Dad had gotten up and started hugging me I stood up silently sobbing into his chest. I was crying a mixture of sad and happy tears. I was sad because of my past but I was happy that I had finally found my Dad.


	2. Everything Changes

After that Dad introduced me to the rest of the team. Toshiko Sato, computer genius, Suzie Costello, second-in-command and Dr. Owen Harper.  
"Jack, There's been another murder." Tosh said reading a police report off of one of her many computer monitors. Dad grabbed his coat while Owen and Suzie got their equipment.

Dad led me to Torchwood's black SUV and handed me my coat. We got the crime scene in a few minutes.

"What's Torchwood?" I heard a policewoman ask one of the other officers.

"Special Ops or something."  
"But there not allowed in there they could contaminate the evidence."  
"Don't ask me there's no procedure any more. It's a bloody disgrace."

We were already in the crime scene at this point and I doubt that one police officer could tell us to leave. Dad said that finding out the cause of death for murder victims was part of his job. I pressed into side trying to keep warm from the freezing rain.

"There you go Rose I can taste it. Estrogen, definitely estrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminizes the fish, goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again."

"Again?"  
"I'll tell you later. How's it going Suzie?" She was putting on a glove made out of metal.

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect, I've just got to feel it."

"Feel it?"

"I can't just flick a switch, it's more like it grants me access." Suzie said.

"Whatever that means." Owen muttered.

"It's like... Oh, oh, oh!" The glove started moving.

"Positions." Everyone moved into their places while I stood next to Dad. The rain stopped , the lights got brighter and the dead man came back to life.

"There was... What was? I was... Oh, my God, I was going home."

"Listen to me,"Tosh said,"we've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, OK?"

"Who are you?"

"Trust me,You're dead."

"How am I dead?"

"You were stabbed." Owen said.

"I'm not dead, I can see you."

"We've brought you back but we haven't got long, I'm sorry but you've got to concentrate, who did this to you? What did you see?"

"Why am I dead?"

"Who attacked you?"

"I don't want to be dead."

"Sixty seconds." Suzie said.

"You've got to think, just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?"

"I didn't see... I don't know."

"Who killed you, did you see them?"

"I don't know. There was...something behind me."

"Police said one stab wound to the back."

"So you didn't see anything?"

"No."

"What happens now?"

"Thirty seconds." Suzie warned us.

"But he didn't see anyone."

"Don't waste it."

"What else do I say?"

"What's your name?" I asked him. Tosh, Owen and Suzie were staring at me. I guess they didn't expect me to say anything.

"John. John Tucker."

"OK, John. Not long now." Dad told him.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness and this my daughter Rose. Tell me... what was it like when you died? What did you see? Tell me what you saw."

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing." John died again and the rain started to fall again.

"Dad he didn't give us that much information."

"When we told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance. Maybe there's no right way of doing it." He paused looking up at someone. "What do you think?"

He asked the policewoman from earlier. She had been watching us from a parking garage. As soon as she realized we had seen her she turned and ran.

(TIME SKIP)

The next morning Dad took me to the cells to show me one of the many types of aliens he caught. As soon I saw it I backed away from it terrified. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

"It's all right - it's safe, it's sedated. It's called a Weevil. Or at least, we call them Weevils. We don't know their real name, cos they're not too good at communicating. But we've got a couple of hundred of them in the city living in the sewers, feeding off the... Well, it's the sewers, you can guess. But every once in a while, one of them goes rogue, comes to the surface, attacks. Actually, it's been happening more and more and we have no idea why. But it's alien. It was born on a different world and it's real."

I stayed in the Hub while Dad and the others went to go catch a rouge Weevil at the hospital. When they came back Dad and Owen were carrying something down to cells.

(Time Skip)

I heard the cog door moving and saw Gwen (the policewoman from earlier) staring at Dad's hand in the jar. She was carrying two boxes of pizza and was about to walk into Dad's office when Tosh and Owen started laughing.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. I'm rubbish. I give up!" Owen said laughing.

"Come on!" Dad said, "She was gonna say, 'Here's your pizza,'and I was going to say, 'How much?' and she says, 'Oh, whatever, twenty quid,' and I say, 'Oh, I don't have any money.' I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there. But it would've been good!"

"There's your pizza I think I better go."  
"We've gone past that stage. Before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?"

"Me. I'm sorry. I'm a twat."

"Last night in the alleyway, I saw you."

"And what did you see?"  
"You revived him."  
"No. What did you see?"  
"You resuscitated him."

"No, what did you see?"  
"You brought him back to life."

"Yeah."  
"Who are you?"  
"Torchwood."  
"What's Torchwood?"

"This is Torchwood. All around you"

Dad took her to the cells and showed her the Weevils. Then they took the invisible lift and left. Tosh, Owen, Suzie, and Ianto went home. Since they went home I figured I had better stay up and wait for Dad. But I could barely keep my eyes open. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard the lift.

"Rose? Why are you still up?"  
"I thought I should wait for you come back."  
"You don't have to wait for me Rose. I always come back."

"Where's Gwen?"  
"She went home."  
"Did you give her any Retcon?"  
"Yes."  
I felt a pang of sadness. Poor Gwen. Now she wouldn't even be able to remember us. Retcon: it wiped your memories from the day before making you forget everything you did that day.

"It's late. You need to go bed."  
"So do you."  
"Don't argue with me missy. Bed. Now."  
"Goodnight Dad."  
"Goodnight Rose."

When I woke up the next day it was late and Suzie was acting really weird. She wiped her records grabbed all of her belongings and was running through the cog door.

"Suzie? Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving Rose. And so are you."  
She shot my manipulator and the world went white.


	3. Author's Note

**Hello fellow authors.**

**I know what you're thinking: YAY new chapter.**

**Unfortunately I don't have a new chapter. Why?**

**Well I need some help writing the next chapter because i've been suffering from writer's block for a while. So if you would like to collaborate with me please send me your idea/ideas in a pm. (Unless you don't want to I'm not going to force you to help me write the next chapter) But that means it's going to take me even longer to update. **

**Thanks for your help,**

**Rose**


End file.
